Life Isn't Hard
by NightMizerZ
Summary: Life isn't hard, Its up to us to choose whether to make it hard or easy. All we had to do is believe. Natsu Dragneel, a 17 years old boy struggling to live his life while accepting the fact that he's poor, only to meet an interesting girl, Erza Scarlet, who changed his life forever. AU highschool fic. Inspired by "I Love My Rival" By NxE-Forever and some other amazing fics.
1. Natsu Dragneel

**Hey guys, this is my first ever fanfic. I did this for fun's sake 'cause I don't really have anything to do.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail nor do I own any of it's characters. This is fic is purely a work of fiction.**

* * *

Life isn't hard. It's up to us to decide either it hard or easy. All we had to do is believe.

 **NATSU'S POV**

I'm Natsu, I'm 17, studying in Fairie High, a small high school near my house. Life isn't being nice to me since I was introduced In this world. I was born in a poor family with barely enough resources to form a living. My dad, Igneel, left my mom and me when I was 7.  
Since my mom had been sick with a fatal disease, she died a few months after the ordeal,  
leaving me alone with no family, money nor food. Since the house rent was not paid, I was  
kicked out by the owner who apparently have no sense of pity.

Soon, after a few days of suffering in the street, I found a small paying job with a boss nice  
enough to hire me which leads me to getting a very small apartment and enough food to live.  
I worked for a few months and finally got enough money to attend a high school

 **NORMAL POV**

Natsu is sleeping on his mattress peacefully.

 **NATSU'S DREAM**

Natsu walked in an empty hallway filled with uncountable amount of doors. Each doors  
seems to lead to the same long corridors. "What the.. Must be a dream." Natsu muttered,  
getting confused by the inception he's going through. "Wait there's a light in that door." He  
walked up to the door and opened it. A strand of blood red hair brushed his face as

"AHH!"

Natsu woke up from his long night slumber as the clock began ringing.  
"Wha.. Oh shi-!" Natsu shouted as he accidentally slip out of his mattress and brushed his  
topless body on the cold floor. "C-cold.. It's morning already? Can't nights stay longer?" He sighed looking at the window searching for the Non-existing  
sunlight blocked by a taller apartment beside his own.

Natsu recalled his dream he had a moment ago "Odd dream. It felt so real, but at the same time it felt fake." He brushed off the topic. He stood up from his bed and start heading for his brushed his teeth and took a short cold shower as he couldn't afford a heater. He later put on his school uniform.

"Damn, I don't even know if I can actually still wear this uniform, it looks as if it can tore to

pieces anytime." Natsu looked at his uniform. The uniform was the first and only uniform he ever had. "I could get a new one if uniform aren't stupidly expensive." He muttered while cursing himself for not be able to afford them.

"Oh well, what can be done."

Natsu had been working harder than he ever had because things haven't been any easier for him. Natsu sighed and readied himself, and went outside, only to be met by a face he knew he would have seen first.

"Hey Ash brain! You're late again, which means I'm late too. You should really get a phone

so I can call you like every 5 mins everyday in the morning." His best friend, Gray, shouted in front of Natsu. "Shut up popsicle, I know I should, but I couldn't." He replied as he lowered his head from disappointment. Gray laughed "Oh I almost forgot about you and your financial issues." Natsu glared at him.

"Sometimes, I just wonder if you're even my friend."

"Maybe I'm not."

"Whatever."

Well, Gray may seem like a douche sometimes, but, he's actually a nice person who cares a lot about Natsu. They are like brothers, inseparable.

 **IN CLASS**

"Alright class, starting from today we'll be having a new girl in our class, please come in."  
Natsu's class teacher, Gildarts, said, addressing the new girl to come in and introduce  
herself. What went through the door caught Natsu's eyes. A girl, A redhead girl to be specific, walked into the classroom.

"Hello, my name is Erza Scarlet, from now on I'll be studying with you guys in this class. Feel free to help me get used to this school."

She looked around the class to see perverted guys eyeing her magnificent body. Seeing this, a tick mark appeared on her forehead.  
She continued "Treat me well... Or else." She glared the scariest glare anyone can ever imagine.  
Everyone startled and stopped looking "Yes, ma'am." Everyone said in unison.

"Good." She smiled and walked to take a seat near beside Lucy.

While everyone was scared half to death by the new girl, Natsu eyed her, not lustfully but instead, curiously. Something about her dazzling red hair caught his attention, something about her tells him that his life is going to change.

 **LATER**

"Class dismissed, you may all go to recess."

Everyone went out of the class a fast as possible to avoid the red haired girl, apparently one of the class's boy tried to prank her and, lets just say there are tables needed to be replaced.

'Maybe I could go talk to her. She seemed _nice_.' Natsu thought sarcastically. His  
trains of thought was soon disrupted by the sound of what seemed to be a high pitched  
woman screaming into his ears.

"Hey, Natsu! You've been eyeing that _scary_ new girl for a while just now in the class. Don't tell me.. Oh my? Has the heart of the infamous Natsu Dragneel's been taken?" Lucy joked,

That's Lucy for you.

"What? No. It's just that she looked awfully familiar." Natsu explained.

"In what way, exactly?." She questioned, narrowing her eyes to Natsu while raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know."

"Whatever, I don't get boys sometimes."

"Not like I get girls any better." Natsu muttered quietly, but it didn't go unnoticed.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

 **IN CANTEEN**

"There she is."

Lucy said pointing to a table Erza's seating. It seems like she made some kind of a forcefield as the 10 meter radius from her is completely empty. We took our seats beside her as everyone watched us as if we're walking to our own graves.

'She can't be that bad can she?' Natsu said sweatdropping while looking at the others who apparently looked like they could shit they're pants anytime.

"Natsu, uhh I gotta go somewhere, catch you later." Lucy said before running out of the canteen. Natsu sweat dropped as he was awkwardly left alone with the new girl by his friend.

Erza, sitting the opposite of Natsu is apparently not paying the least amount of attention to her surrounding. Her eyes were super glued to the strawberry cheesecake on the plate in front of her, admiring every inches of the cake.

"Umm, hello?" To no avail, Natsu's word passed through Erza's ears like wind.

Erza is still busy admiring the cake in front of her and oddly not eating it. Natsu noticed this, but boy was he oblivious to the fact that the next thing he's about to do is a very bad idea.

Natsu stretched his hand and pulled. The. Cake. Away. From. Her. And. It accidentally fell down.

"Shit, uhh, s-sorry?"

"Hey, guys, what are you guys talking about?" Oh boy Gray, bad timing, bad timing at it's best.

Erza glared wickedly at both of them, her hands shaking and she stood up. Natsu's last sight was a fist rocketting directly to his face.

 **IN THE SCHOOL'S INFIRMARY**

"The student's reported you guys were both knocked out cold when they found you." The doctor explained. Natsu rubbed his forehead feeling a bulge.

"Damn."

"BUT WHAT DID I DO?!" Gray screamed beside him explaining how he was also punched by Erza that day. Natsu laughed.

Natsu smiled. "She's interesting, I'd like to know more about her."

* * *

 **There you have it. I don't know if I'll continue this but It's up to you guys to decide that. leave reviews, help me through this story if you want more.**


	2. Erza Scarlet

**I didn't really get a lot of reviews but, its something, I appreciate even the smallest things you guys did. So here's the second chapter. Suggestions and advice is strongly appreciated. Enjoy. :D**

* * *

Nothing usually goes as planned, but all we can do is hope things will get better.

 **NORMAL POV**

"What a boring day." Natsu sighed, looking through his apartment window. It's Saturday, and its raining.  
Natsu stood up and walked to his kitchen. "Damn, there's nothing to eat. No ingredients to cook either."  
He silently cursed himself for not going to the market the day before. He got back late that day.

"Meow" Happy, my cat, is also hungry, "Damn I don't have any cat food either."

'oh? I never mention my cat? He's an exotic cat 'cause he has blue fur, I found him on a street all alone by himself,  
he was thrown out by his previous owner because he creeps him out. He looks fine to me'

"Oh yeah, I got knocked down by the new girl. What was her name again? Era? Ezra? Erza? Yeah Erza." Natsu face palmed himself for not remembering her name.

"Whatever, I should get to the convenience store to get some food anyway." Natsu grabbed his umbrella, put on his coat and went out.

 **Meanwhile**

"I can't believe I need to move again." Erza's life has been of moving from house to houses and country to countries.  
Last place was nice, she got good friends, was in a good school but he had to follow his business and move again.

"Damn this all!" Erza shouted, knowing all well that her stepfather is going hear her.

"We moved for the sake of a better life. You know that Erza." Her mother patted her back.

"But we have a good life! He always needed follow his stupid business. Can't he just for once stay at one place?! I'm sick of this!" She shouted.

"I'm sick of you always bitching around when we moved! I gave you everything didn't I? I got you a phone, laptop and everything you could wish! What else do you want?!" Erza's dad snapped back as he bursts into her room.

"A life!" Erza responded, running past him and went out.

"Erza, wait!" her mother cried, but to no avail Erza kept on going.

She don't care if it rains, nor does she care that she didn't bring any she needed was some time, away from her stepdad.  
Her mother looked through the window as Her daughter ran out of the house.

"You were too harsh on her!"

"Hmph, She deserved it, she knows money don't just grow on trees." He responded returning back to his room to continue his seemingly unending work.  
Erza's mother sighed,

 **WITH NATSU**

"Hmm, nothing is cheap these days. Even an instant noodles cup costs 3 dollars." Natsu muttered while walking home with a grocery bag full of ingredients and food. Natsu stopped as he saw a girl running past past him. He usually wouldn't care, but she had an unforgettable red locks, and..

She was crying.

"Erza?"

Of course, Natsu being Natsu, he followed her.  
Few minutes of chasing and searching, he found her sitting on a bench alone without any water resistant protection to keep her safe from the unending rain.

Erza know for sure if she stayed anymore longer, she would definitely be sick as of tomorrow, but suddenly the rain stopped.  
She looked to the sky only to see an umbrella above her head. She looked beside her and she saw him.

Time seemed to stopped for a few seconds as their eyes locked.

"What are you doing here?" Both said in unison.

.

.

.

"I think I have a better question is what are you doing here alone, without an umbrella nor coat?" Natsu questioned.

"Nothing, what are you doing here? Were you stalking me?" Her face turned into a glare.

Actually, he partially was stalking her, I mean he was following her almost everywhere since he saw her  
crying. Its not like he's gonna admit it though, he love his life too much to do that.

"What no! Why would I be stalking a demon? Anyway were you crying?" He lowered his voice at the demon part.

"What? Of course not!" Erza turned he face sideways to hide her face. But she knew it was too late.

"Right, but your eyes tells me the opposite." Natsu knew he shouldn't interupt someone's personal business, but

"Fine, but even if I was, its non of your problem! Oh yeah! I remembered you still owe me a strawberry cheesecake!"

'It took you so long to remember that?' Natsu sweat dropped.  
"I never agreed on that! In fact, you knocked _us_ down so isn't that a enough as a payment?"

"No." She responded casually

"I shouldn't even come here." Natsu muttered to himself quietly enough for her not to hear it, but she seemed to have super hearing

"You shouldn't but you did, so its too late!" She smiled as she grabbed his arm and ran to the nearest bakery.

Natsu blushed a little, feeling their hand touched.

* * *

Natsu sure do have some relation with bad luck. Erza apparently took her to one of the top bakery in town, not to mention expensive.  
Natsu gulped. He knew even if he used all of his money, he could only afford one meal in this place.  
They went inside and Erza stopped as she looked at all the delicious things in the store, but her eyes were soon locked to a single slice of strawberry cheesecake.

"Uhh, Erza?" Erza didn't seem to realize that their hands are still locking and she seemed to squeeze Natsu's hand tighter.

"What now? I'm not going back without a slice of that." She glared as pointed at the cake.

Natsu gulped seeing her glare but can't help but gets redder by seconds.

"Uhh, our hands." Looking away.

"Oh!", she slipped her hands away and looked away from him as she blushed.

...

.. Awkward Silence ..

...

"Uhh, about the cake?" Natsu tried to break the silence and escape the awkwardness He tapped Erza's shoulder.  
Erza's head shot up as chills went down her spine and she blushed even more.

"Uhh, ye-yeah right." She stuttered before going to to counter.

"One strawberry cheesecake, please."

Erza is excited to taste the cake as its labeled the best in the town. Meanwhile, Natsu is sweating bullets waiting for the bills.

In the end, they both went out of the store, one overjoyed and the other depressed.

"That was the best cake I've ever tasted!" She exclaimed as her eyes sparkle.

"You'll treat me here again. Right?" Her eyes threateningly locked with his.

"Uhhh Sure yeah ahaha." Natsu was silently crying on the inside.

He lost almost all his money on that single slice of cake, all he can hope is that tomorrow at work he can earn more money than usual.  
Last week, he didn't get much money from his work. That's mainly because the shop didn't get a lot of visitors lately. He worked at in  
a small restaurant shop. His boss being Macao, a nice old man who knows his way with managing things. Natsu is simply the cook.

"I'm just joking, Natsu! You look like you died!" She joked.

'I did.' "Ha-ha very funny Erza." Natsu responded sarcastically.

They were about to part away as the sun is almost down when..

Erza looked at Natsu "One more thing, Natsu."

"Yeah?"

Her smile turned wicked, her eyes started glowing red as her bangs covered them. Natsu gulped. Poor soul.

"You tell anyone about this, and I'll slaughter you until even your pet can't recognize you."

"OK" Natsu's sweating bullets right now that he almost peed his pants.

"Thanks, bye!" Erza's face turned normal and walked home by herself.

.

.

.

"Was that a date? Probably not, its just a coincidence." Deep down inside he hoped that was a date. He dismissed the topic and headed home.

"Ahh sweet home." Natsu said as he laid down on his mattress. Natsu brought up his wallet and looked inside. "Damn, I seriously need money, well, I guess if tomorrow I didn't get a good amount of money, next week will be a diet week then. At least I bought-."

Natsu's mind was hit by a wrecking ball.

"I LEFT MY GROCERIES AT THE BAKERY!"

 **ERZA'S POV**

"Natsu Dragneel? He seems nice, I mean i didn't actually mean to make him pay for that cake but he did. He is quite an interesting guy.

* * *

 **There you go, IF you guys want me to update this, I will, but the update may be random maybe a few days or even weeks. Sorry for that, I'm basically short on ideas right now, like I said, suggestion appreciated. Putting that aside, Thanks for reading this. (or you just scrolled straight down to read this A/N, still thanks for even caring :D)**


End file.
